doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Garza
) |familiares = Susana Moreno (sobrina) Lourdes Moreno (sobrina) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México Argentina |pais_direccion = |estado = Activo }} thumb|Eduardo Garza con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willert, Isabel Martiñon,Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] José Eduardo "Lalo" Garza Escudero es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje, y licenciado en publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Es reconocido por ser la segunda voz de Krilin en Dragon Ball Z, Elmo de Plaza Sésamo, Donatello de Las Tortugas Ninja, Josh de Drake y Josh, Gaara de Naruto, Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach y Dan Kuso de Bakugan. Biografía Inicios Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con Radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Trayectoria en doblaje thumb|Eduardo Garza y sus personajes mas reconocidos Comenzó su carrera en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1990, donde también se desempeña como director, cantante, y traductor-adaptador. Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Es además director de doblaje de series como Naruto, Zatch Bell y Bleach (desde el episodio 25 hasta el episodio 52). Quizás es mayormente conocido por dar voz en español a Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) en el show de Nickelodeon Drake & Josh, a Krilin en Dragon Ball Z a partir de la saga de Freezer hasta la de Cell, a Gaara en Naruto e Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado de su amigo, el también reconocido actor Irwin Daayán con un show llamado '' "El Duelo". Además de que ambos tienen un canal de youtube llamado Eduardogaara donde suben material tanto de doblaje como de sus invenciones personales. Además de doblaje, se desenvuelve en teatro y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas 'Jonah Hill' *Eugene - El regreso del Todopoderoso *Seth - Super cool *Nate - Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox *Cooker - Loca vida salvaje *Frank Fawcett - La mentira original *Brondon - Una noche en el museo 2 *Cyrus - Cyrus *Noah Griffith - Un niñero sinvergüenza *Morton Schmidt - Comando Especial *Hombre de la bolsa #2 - Django sin cadenas 'Josh Peck' *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Jim Lement - Todo lo que sube *Luke Shapiro - Locura de la vida *Josh Nichols - Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Matt Eckert - Amenaza roja 'Jay Hernandez' *Octavio - One world *Paxton - Hostal *Paxton - Hostal II *Javier Villareal - Vecinos en la mira 'Ryan Phillippe' *Henry Denton - Gosford Park *Teniente Dixon Piper - MacGruber *David - Chicago Hope '''Wilson Germaine Heredia' *Cha-cha de los Santos Perez Cuevas- Nadie es perfecto *Angel - Rent Kevin Connolly *Ryan Malloy - Unhappily ever after *Conor Barry - A él no le gustas tanto Zachery Ty Bryan *Brad Taylor - Mejorando la casa *John Scaduto - Principal takes a holiday Ken Jeong *Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Jerry Wang *Alocada obsesión - Angus Kevin Clash *Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones - Elmo *Elmo Ceniciento - Elmoceniciento Otros papeles: *Einstein (Graham Norris) - Velocidad mortal *Kip Adams (Cam Gigandet) - Los destinos cruzados *Ben (Matt Shively) - Actividad paranormal 4 *Federico García Lorca (Javiel Beltrán) - Cenicitas, sin límites *Zip (Channing Tatum) - El dilema *Freddy (Jeff Lima) - Los pingüinos de papá *Brüno (Sacha Baron Cohen) - Brüno (versión de Sony) *Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) - Marmaduke *Darren Shan (Chris Massoglia) - El aprendiz de vampiro *Agente M (Michael Jackson) - Hombres de Negro II *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a Mano: La película *Trent Whalen (Derek Hamilton) - Perturbados (Redoblaje) *Caspian - Spectacular! *Eugene Bell (Zach Cregger) - Miss Marzo *Niño beisbolista - Adorable Criatura *Murph / Novio de niñera - Adorable criatura 2 *Raymond - Juana de Arco *Chico en cafetería - La revancha de Max *Sheldon - En la cima de la libertad *Miembro de KOK - Curvas peligrosas *Sherman O'Dell - Cielo de octubre *Richie - Cambio de letras *Freddy Green - Bailando en la luna *Jimmy McElroy - Patinando a la gloria *Niño - Rocky V *Jack - Una loca película de baile *Larry - Buddy superestrella *ZigZag (Sam Jones III) - ZigZag *Jimoen (Bronson Webb) - Robin Hood *Voces adicionales - Triunfos robados (Doblaje original) *William - Beethoven 3 *Phil (voz) - Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua *Hno. Ignacio - La Leyenda del Zorro *Oliver Wood - Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal *Gundy ( Carmine Giovinazzo ) - Un beso en Hollywood *Ben Colson (Ryan Reynolds) - Una amistad peligrosa *Fabrizio DeRossi (Danny Nucci) - Titanic (1997) *Cody Griffin (Chez Starbuck) - Tritón por accidente *Blaine Cartier (Josh Henderson) - El día de los inocentes *Explorador en el Ártico - Capitán América: El primer vengador *Voces diversas en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple *Brian en Amenaza virtual *Niño con tambor (Jeremy Keddy) en La letra escarlata. * Amigo de Andrew - Una lección de perdón *Drew (Erik von Detten) - Reemplazando a papá *Thurgood Jenkins (Kevin Duhaney) - Half Baked *Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Gary Coleman) en La navidad de Carol *Andrew Rykker (Dylan Provencher) - Terremoto en Nueva York (TV 1998) *Voces adicionales - Peligro en casa *Voces adicionales - Mamá Series de televisión Austin Butler *Jake Crandell - iCarly *Jake Crandell - 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove *Derek - Hannah Montana Josh Peck *Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh *Chico en la audiencia - Victorious Daniel Samonas *Doug Toder - iCarly *Daniel James - Zoey 101 Diego Boneta *Javier Luna - 90210 *Alex Santiago en Lindas mentirosas Jason Dohring *Logan Echolls Veronica Mars *Josef Kostan - Moonlight Jeremy Lelliott *Mike Pierce - El séptimo cielo *David Patterson - Melrose Place (1997) Kyle Downes *Ezra Friedken - Tierras altas *Tudgeman - Lizzie McGuire Otros papeles: *Kevin (Michael Karman) - Lindas mentirosas *Francis (Christopher Masterson) - Malcolm (Temporadas 1-5) *Fez (Wilder Valderrama) - El show de los 70 *Farhad Hassan - 24 *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - La tercera roca del Sol *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) - Mano a mano *Trey de Triforia - Power Rangers: Zeo *Kai Chen (Archie Kao) - Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida *Bulk - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) *Brandon Quinton - Survivor 3 África *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Smith) - El mundo secreto de Alex Mack *Ricky Winter ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") / Tate ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") / Jasper Davis ("El Relato del Fotógrafo") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Jeremy Gilbert - Diarios de vampiros *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) - Con el viento a mis espaldas *Tyler (Tyler Kile) - Mecánica popular para niños *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) - Chico listo *Brendan (Josh Byrne) - Paso a paso *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) - Los problemas de Grace *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) - The Grubbs *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) - Six Feet Under *Tom - Studio 60 *Lionel - United States of Tara *Kenny - The War at Home *Rafael - Tocado por un ángel *Talan - Laguna Beach *Matt - Being Eve *Percy - VR Troopers *Shane (James Maslow), Voces adicionales - iCarly *Jeremiah y Olivary Biallo (un episodio) - Zoey 101 *Dan Humphrey - Chica indiscreta *Andrew Cross (Macaulay Culkin) - Kings *Ben Newman Adolescente - Click *Voces varias - Misterios sin resolver *Lucas Hodge (Jesse James) - El mentalista (Temp 2 Cap 4) *Voces diversas en El mentalista *Voces diversas en Victorious *Asistente de Spencer en iCarly episodio "Globos Oculares" *¿Riff? - Los fantasmas del conservatorio *Voces adicionales en La niñera *Voces adicionales en Level Up *George Silver en El diario de Carrie *Cliff en New Girl Series animadas Alexander Polinsky *Argit en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Argit en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena *Argit en Ben 10: Omniverse Otros *Stan Marsh (2da temporada) en South Park (doblaje mexicano) *Billy en Los Patos Astutos (Sitting Ducks) *Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos *Enzo Matrix (Niño) en ReBoot *Kaa en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva *Bob en Escuadrón sobre ruedas *Max en Max el Poderoso *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor *Pidge en Voltron 3D *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas *Wolfgang (un ep.), Tommy, Tucker Wittenberg, Alan Redmond en ¡Oye Arnold! *Terry en Anthony Ant *Tito en Doug (versión Disney) *Toby en La pequeña Lulú (versión HBO) *Lalo en La pequeña Lulú (versión Cartoon Network) *Jaime en Mimi y el Señor Bobo *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Neon en Four Fish Fly Free *Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo (serie animada de 2002) *Donnie Turnbull en Robotboy *Myron en Escuela Wayside *Budge en Creepie *Tommy en KaBlam! *Casimiro. Cirilo el dragon, Nopo y Mel el mecánico en Bobinogs *Nermal en El Show de Garfield *Carl y Carl dos en Carl2 *Jamie en Daria *Dib (solo ep. 17), voces adicionales en Invasor Zim *Sanjay en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Opening, Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera *Bolbi en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) en Sonic Underground *Ardilla gigante que habla ingles en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Wallace (un capitulo), voces diversas en La vida moderna de Rocko *Dr. Espiraculo En Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Voces adicionales en Generador Rex *Jet Set en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces diversas en Hora de aventura *Bud Shelton en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Boberto en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Laval en Lego: Legends of Chima *Patinador Nro 3 en El castigado *Agente Nueces en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Anime *Colin Craven en El jardín secreto *Gaara, Akamaru, Gamatatsu, Shukaku y Personajes diversos en Naruto *Gaara en Naruto Shippūden *Krilin (Saga de Ginyu, Freezer y Cell) en Dragon Ball Z *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach *Alexander Volg Zangief en Espíritu de lucha *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Yuri Kellerman en Cowboy Bebop *Yasuharu Yasuda en Slam Dunk *Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega *Pokédex (temp. 14-), Bulbasaur , Foster, Dario, James (niño), Ephraim, Falkner, Timmy Grimm, Jump, Lucian, Sukizo (temp. 13), Pierce y personajes diversos en Pokémon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Seiryu en Ninja Kabuto *Jiro Shutendo en Shuten Doji *Ladrón #1 (cap. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Nari en Koni Chan *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan Kuso en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Weevil Underwood (1ª voz) y Shadi (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Piccolette y Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Pintor callejero y Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Sheng Kung en Soul Hunter *Boo en Shin Chan *Tochiro Oyama en Frontera sin ley *Je t'aime en Monkey Typhoon *Tochiro Oyama en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Spikehead en Kirby *Folgore en Zatch Bell *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Hayato Shindo en La máquina del tiempo *Luke en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen, Kyou, Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah y Dios en Beast Fighter *Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador *Voces adicionales en Super submarino 99 *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Hyoma, Voces adicionales en Beyblade: Metal Masters Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Pinocho en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro *Pinocho en Shrek: Asústame si puedes *Pinocho en Shrek para siempre *Pinocho en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad *Pinocho en Shrek Tercero *Pinocho en Shrek 2 Rob Paulsen *P.J en Extremadamente Goofy *P.J en Goofy, la película Otros papeles: *Stan Marsh en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Bones en Monster House *Marcianos en Toy Story 2 *Sanjay en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Nathan en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen al Hombre Lobo *Tipa en Rio *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Lem en Planet 51 *Sr. Ted Yesman en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen a Frakenstein Películas de anime *Aoshima en Recuerdos *Asistente de Director en Naruto la Película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve! *Locutor de Bálfut Pokémon en Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones *Manuke en Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Telenovelas brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Roni Fragonard en Insensato corazón *Tomas en Cobras y lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres apasionadas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El color del pecado *Cecinho en El sabor de la pasión Otros papeles: *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma gemela *Eduardo (Bruno Pereira) en Siete pecados *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos caras *Breno (Paulo Vilela) en Escrito en las estrellas Videojuegos Kevin Clash * Elmo en Érase una vez un monstruo * Elmo en Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones Dirección de doblaje *3, 2, 1 ¡vamos! *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *A prueba de fuego *Beethoven 2 *Beyblade: Metal Masters (5 capítulos) *Best Player *Bleach (capítulos 24-52) *Bobinogs *Brazil (redoblaje) *Carl al Cuadrado *Celebrity Deathmatch (doblaje mexicano) *Chica indiscreta *Creepie *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Diarios de vampiros *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los Dioses *Drake & Josh *Dueños de la noche *El exorcista *El nuevo show del pájaro loco *El piso 13 *El príncipe y el mendigo *El profe de gimnasia *Estación central *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Hostal *iCarly *Isla de Mutantes *Juana de Arco *Kerwhizz *Kick-Ass 2 *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *La gran granja *La teoría del Big Bang (desde 6ª temporada) *Laguna Beach *Life is wild *Little People *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Los originales *Los pingüinos de papá *Mamá *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nadie es perfecto *Películas y especiales de iCarly *Pokémon (temporada 13 en adelante) *Pokémon: Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Por los viejos tiempos *Posdata: Te amo *Sirvienta a domicilio *Spectacular! *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Suburban Girl *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras *Una loca película de baile *Ugly Americans *Veronica Mars *Victorious *You are what you eat *Zatch Bell *Zingzillas Traducción *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Pokémon (temporada 14, algunos capítulos) *Dance in the Vampire Bund Adaptación *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *Pokémon (temporada. 13-en adelante) *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003, es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por personal de The Jim Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica. En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers la galaxia perdida". Enlaces externos *Página Personal de Eduardo Garza *Página de Eduardo Garza en Facebook *Twitter de Eduardo Garza *Canal de Eduardo Garza en Youtube donde se puede apreciar el proceso de doblaje *Perfil de Eduardo Garza en la ANDA Curiosidades Eduardo ha interpretados coincidentemente cuatro personajes del seiyü Akira Ishida ellos son Shen Kung en Soul Hunter, Falkner en Pokémon , Gaara del desierto en Naruto y Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos